The present invention relates to a bobbin retainer for automatic weaving shuttles, especially for cylindrical bobbin heads.
In known bobbin retainers of this kind the bobbin-retaining dogs are made in one piece by pairs. In the driving in and out of the weft bobbin in this case, only one dog of each pair of dogs is always pressed back into the sliding guide. This pressed back dog then carries out a pivoting movement the pivot axis of which coincides with the dog situated in the rest position. In order that such a pivoting movement may be carried out, a certain play must be present between the bobbin-retaining dogs and their guides, so that the precise central seating of the bobbin is not guaranteed. Moreover the production of such doyble dogs and of the sliding guides is very labour-expensive. For the construction of the double dogs only a thin-walled sheet steel can be used, which is subject to the danger of deformation in the driving of the bobbin into and out of the bobbin retainer.